2nd Grade Pokemon Stories
by Youkari
Summary: When you flip through your Second Grade stories... expect Pokemon Fan Fictions.
1. Cidney's Pokemon

**Second Grade Pokémon Fan Fictions**

**WARNING: THESE WERE WRITTEN WHEN I WAS IN SECOND GRADE AND ARE IN THE SAME FORMAT, NO SPELLING OR GRAMMAR CORRECTED. PROCEED.**

**Story 1: Cidney's Pokémon**

Chapter 1

"Today's the day!" said Cidney joyfully. She is now 10 years old. She has been waiting for one- today, she gets her first Pokémon! Her Mom took her to the juinor trainers place, owned by Professer Oak. "So, you are allways early, even to Poke school?" Asked Professer Oak, Cidney shook her head. "Can I have a Squirtle?" She asked. "Thath's one of the choices. It is a great Pokémon to choose. Squirtle can deafeat any fire Pokémon!" repied Proffeser Oak. When they went out, more Juinor trainers came. "good luck on your Juiorney! I know you'll be a great Pokemon trainer!" Cidney's Mom called to her. The Journey began, with just Cidney, Her Poke Dex and Squirtle, one of her best friends. Then they ran into a Ratatata! She added it to her pokedex, then said "Squirtle, use bubble!" amazing bubbles bubbles came dashing at the wild Pokemon. It did a quick-attack. Squirtle did a bubble again. Cidney now has her 2nd Pokemon! She put it in the ball. It shaked, then stopped. She was so cheerful, she and Squirtle danced! Cidney setup the campsite "That's a good Boy. Your'e al so been training in the wild. Right, Ratatata?" Asked Cidney. "Raata!" Was the answer. It was the hext day. She traveled to the Poke Cneter to heal squirtle and Ratatata, It was a lovely place. Just then, a poke trainer, who was cruel, whipped his ponyta. "Hey, you should be nice to your pokemon, or they will I be taken away!" Said Cidney. "She is right. If you want your Pokemon, they al will be taken away/" Saod the casheir. When She left, she went to the Pokemart, and something happened.

Chapter 2

The trainer came back! He opened a shack to put in Cidney! The ball had shocled her, a new she was ihit. What a bad day! Thought Cidney. She could here the stire keeper cooing and hitting the person in the store. "Ow!" he said. Then he ran away from the store.

**That, my dearies, is all I had time to finish in Second grade. Basically, this one was unfinished (like a lot of my stories)….**

**So…**

**Enjoy…?**


	2. Macky's Excuse

**Second Grade Pokémon Fan Fictions**

**WARNING: THESE WERE WRITTEN WHEN I WAS IN SECOND GRADE AND ARE IN THE SAME FORMAT, NO SPELLING OR GRAMMAR CORRECTED. PROCEED.**

**Story 2: Macky's Excuse**

On Friday, Mrs. Camalot asked Macky "Macky, where's your homework?" "Uh," Macky thought of a lie. "Cherry, my cherum, uh… shredded it to pieces and uh… I… I couldn't turn it in." replyed macky, nervously. "I think you are lieing. Go to the principeil's office." Said Mrs. C. Now, Macky Knew the princepipeil was very strict and mean. That's why everybody said you never want to go there.

**That is all for this one OTL**


	3. Mackey's (Nearly) Late!

**Second Grade Pokémon Fan Fictions**

**WARNING: THESE WERE WRITTEN WHEN I WAS IN SECOND GRADE AND ARE IN THE SAME FORMAT, NO SPELLING OR GRAMMAR CORRECTED. PROCEED.**

**Story 3: Mackey's (Nearly) Late!**

One day, Mackey was almost late for school, but he made it on time. He stepped into the hall. But then, he herd clapping! It was coming from the gym. But, Mackey Knew this was not oirdonairy! They never claped in gym! All it was is Mr. Barny the Pikachu! He also never . "The principal must of changed what we do!" Thouhgt Mackey. When he went in, It was Pre-K! He quickley went to class! He was not happy. He was sitting and not talking all day long.

**o.o Oookkkaayy….**


	4. The Big Day

**WARNING: THESE WERE WRITTEN WHEN I WAS IN SECOND GRADE AND ARE IN THE SAME FORMAT, NO SPELLING OR GRAMMAR CORRECTED. PROCEED.**

**Story 4: The Big Day**

"Today's the big day! Today's the big day!" Repeated Picka the Pichu. "I don't think so!" Said Chu, Pika's sister. "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" They were in a talk fight! than, chu noticed it was the big day today. "Okay, you win." Pika got in his gym clothes. Chu got her cheer-leader clothes on, and Pika grabbed Chu's arm, Racing to school. The game started. But the basket ball hit Pika's head. Pika will never play it again.

**THIS ONE IS FINISHED OTL**

**WHY OH WHY OTL**

**This is the last one, thank god!**


End file.
